


Bokuto Koutarou (27) MSBY Black Jackals

by NekoNekoNekoma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fukuroudani, Himbo, best boy - Freeform, himbos on parade, owl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoNekoNekoma/pseuds/NekoNekoNekoma
Summary: Okay.I don’t have a favorite but I have over twenty (as of 1/30/21) stories about Bokuto and ... Oikawa and Iwaizumi BOTH have their own one shot books!Cant let my himbo be left out
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/You
Kudos: 25





	1. Bokuto; the OG Himbo

HEY HEY HEY 🦉

Come here often?


	2. Pregnant Y/N && Bokuto

A loud groan escaped her lips as her unborn child began to flail around inside her already swollen stomach. She was weeks away from her due date but the little gremlin had been moving for several weeks now. So much in fact, that it was now causing her turmoil, there was only so much space in her uterus. And the kid had already gotten their limbs tangled behind her ribs, which was not fun. After you added in the copious amount of heart burn and vomit that had accompanied this pregnancy, she was certain she’d never do it again. 

“What are you DOING in there?!” She whined as another kick caused her stomach to poke out. Annoyance shifted through her as the child flipped again. “You are your fathers son!” She growled, rubbing the spot he had just kicked. 

Easing herself down on the couch, she let out another groan. It seemed to be the only sound she made these days. 

A sudden buzzing sound caught her attention and she moaned in discomfort as she grabbed her phone that sat, thankfully, near by. A small smile graced her face as she noted whom it was, clicking the green button to answer she let out a grimace as the baby kept moving and she adjusted herself to help ease the tension she was feeling. “Could you just GET STILL ALREADY?!” 

“Phew. I was gonna ask how my momma bird was, but I guess he’s moving around again?” came the sound of her husbands voice, a chuckle hidden in his words. 

Laying a hand on her stomach, she sighed before whining out loud. “I need him out of me, today. I’m so tired of being pregnant Kou!” 

She could hear Hinata in the background asking questions snd sighed. “Lemme talk to him.” 

Bokuto didn’t miss a beat as he handed his smol friend the phone. “Wifey wants to talk to you.” 

“Shoyou!”

“Y/N! How’s my nephew?” 

“Sho! He’s fine. Getting on my nerves right this second. But he’s fine.” 

“I’m glad! We can’t wait to meet him! Oikawa was SOOOOOOOO jealous.” 

“Good!” 

“You ever gonna forgive him Y/N?!” 

“Naw. Anyway, give my love to Atsumu and Sakusa!” 

“LEMME TALK TO ‘ER HINATA!” 

“STOP ATSUMU! Gimme the phone back! You big bully!” 

“Y/N!” 

“Hey Atsumu.” 

“You’re on speaker phone babe!” 

“Hello germ.” 

“Hello germaphobe who LURVS me!” 

“Tch.” 

“Anyway! Shouldn’t you guys be getting back to practice?” 

“Lemme talk to my wife you losers!” 

“Aw, Kou- don’t call them losers. They just love me and baby Bo.” 

“Baby Bo. I am so ready for him to be here. Are you okay? Do you need anything? Akaashi said he has the afternoon off if you need anything.” 

Smiling, she laid her hand on her stomach. “I appreciate the thought my Papa Bird. But I’m okay. Minus this boys foot in my RIB!” 

Bokuto chuckled and glanced over to see his teammates pairing off. “I’m sorry baby. I gotta go, but I’ll be home later okay?” 

“Yeah. I love you.” 

“I love you toooooo!” 

—————-

She had been so exhausted she didn’t even hear Bokuto come home. Normally she was on high alert at all times, counting down the seconds til he returned. But she was just tired, after laying on the couch, she’d had finally found a comfortable position to allowed for some rest. 

Slowly and quietly, to his credit Bokuto walked into the main room to see his heavily pregnant wife laying on the couch, drool leaking out of her mouth and he’d never found her more attractive in that moment. 

He walked over and caressed her face, swiping the drool before moving to run his hand over her stomach. He loved her being pregnant. Something about creating life with him, just brought him joy. But he knew it had been hard on her body. She’d had heart burn, increased acne, and vomiting- almost none stop. Now at the end, their son was super hyper and always moving around, he’d seen her literally have to bend over because the kid was turned this way and that. 

But in moments like this, he loved her and the baby even more. She was asleep AND he could have some one on one with his kid who was snug and safe inside his mom. 

Tonight he slowly eased her shirt up and paused when she let out a soft sigh. She looked in credibly peaceful, something she didn’t get much of nowadays. 

After gently giving her belly a kiss, Bokuto sighed, swirling little circles on her, eliciting gentle kicks in response. “Listen kiddo. I know you really love your momma. And you haven’t met her yet, but could you maybe chill out a little? If you don’t, i don’t think she’ll give you any siblings.” 

Opening her eyes half way, she felt a smile light up her lips as she watched Bokuto gently talk to their son, telling him about practice and the things that had happened throughout the day. 

Slowly she lifted her hand and began to pet his head, a large smile lit up his face as she smiled down at him. “Hi.” 

Reaching up to kiss her nose, his hand remained on his stomach, “Hi there.” 

She opened her arms wide and pouted slightly. “KouKou. I know i weigh more now than i did when we got married but can you take me to the bed? I’m so tired and this kid is literally killing me everyday.” 

A grin dressed up his face as he quickly swooped her up from the couch into his arms. “You’re pretty much two people now my love. It’s okay. Plus I love ya no matter what.” 

Giggling she nuzzled into him and sighed contently as he tucked her into bed, planting another kiss on her neck. 

“Kouuuuuuuu”. She whined, trying to adjust in the bed as his body remained on top of hers. 

Frisky time was NOT on the table. 

He left a series of kisses down her neck snd a gentle bite on her ear. “You know... i hear that sex helps start labor....” 

Raising an eyebrow she sighed. “It’s a good thing I find you SOOOOO attractive.” 

“God I love you.” 

Giggling as his hands moved to her waist, she laid her hands on his shoulders. “Naw i just want your kid out of me and you’re just the closest thing I’ve got.” 

Bokuto paused and frowned “Ouch y/n. Ouch.”

“Shut up and kiss me.” 

••••

The sex hadn’t worked and Y/N was getting increasingly impatient, now four days past her due date. 

Laying on her bed she cried as her son wiggled and smooshed her inside even more causing more pain than needed. 

“KOU!” She shouted, bent over as a sharp pain bolted through her body and made her feel sick. 

Quick footsteps and the door being threw open to reveal Akaashi and Bokuto, with wild looks on their faces. “I .. I need to go to the hospital.” 

Bounding quickly to her side and Akaashi disappearing to grab their things, Bokuto helped her stand up and she let out a groan that rattled him. “Are you okay?!” 

Grabbing his shirt collar, she bared her teeth and yanked him down to her level. “DO I LOOK OKAY TO YOU?!” She asked in anger, and gasped as another pain shot through her lower body. “This gremlin is leaving MY BODY TODAY! If I have to take him out myself!” 

“Baby...” 

“Kou. Shut up and get me to the car before I commit murder. And I don’t have time to clean up because your SON.” 

••••

“Baby. He is the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen in my life. He’s ... so small.” 

“Kou. Give me back my baby.” 

“No. He’s half mine.” 

Rubbing her forehead slightly, she sighed. “Papa bird, i really. Really would like both my son and husband right here next to me.” 

“Only because you asked so sweetly.” Bokuto said with a giant grin, handing the newborn back to his mother, who cooed and kissed his forehead softly. 

Now that the gremlin was free from her body, she knew she’d never love anything more than she did in that moment. 

“Papa Bird. God, he’s perfect. I love you so much. We MADE him. You and me!”

“And i love you Mama Bird. We should have five more.” 

Flinching ever so slightly at the ache in her body, she shot him a glare. “Have you lost your ... “ 

Raising an eyebrow, Bokuto gestures to their son. “Shhh. Baby. He’s sleeping.” 

“This conversation isn’t over.” 

“Nope.” 

“But for now- it’s enough.”


	3. *NSFW* Bo Comes Home Early To His Naughty Wife

MSBY Wing Spiker Bokuto could be described as a lot of things. Quiet never being one of them. He always had something to say or always made a ruckus upon arrival. 

So it was a surprise for him when he gotten home earlier than anticipated to find his wife with her legs wide open pressing a long thick dildo inside her soaking pussy, moaning his name without a care in the world in their shared bedroom. 

He had wanted to surprise her but it seemed he was surprised instead, watching from the open door way, he thanked himself for not allowing Akaashi to join him inside the house. 

“Kou!!!” She purred, thrusting her hips up and using one hand to flick her clit and the other to thrust the cock deeper inside of herself. “Fuck me harder!” She cried, her eyes still closed and his eyes widened as he watched the now slick object speed up, ramming HIS wives pussy. 

He felt his sweats become tighter as he palmed himself from the doorway, watching his wife get off and pleasure herself. He’d caught her once before in high school but he’d never seen her completely get off on her own. She had gone red instantly and stopped when she had realized he’d been there. 

She usually needed him pressing deep and giving her a good dicking before cumming inside of her. That’s her preferred method of cumming and he had NO problems giving it to her the way she wanted it. 

“Yes! Kou! Yes baby!! Fuck me!! I’m going to cum!!!” She whined and flicked her clit quickly before creaming all over the fake dick, a low growl escaped Bokuto as he watched her squirt over an object that wasn’t his. 

The low growl that exited his lips alerted her to his presence and quickly she flung the object across the room, embarrassed at being caught in the act and sitting up quickly in shock. “Kou!! What the fuck!?” She cried, eyes wide as his eyes glistened in happiness at her surprised face. “You weren’t supposed to be home till tomorrow!” 

Glancing down at the tent in his pants and back at her, he frowned slightly. “I know I growled, but it’s because I only want you squirting on ME. Not some plastic toy.” 

A wicked look entered her eyes and she slowly started caressing her swollen clit and biting her lip. “Well, come on lover boy. Come show me a good time.” 

An equally wicked look entered Bokuto as he bound across the room, ripping his clothes off and stopping only to grab the dildo and hold it up. “Do you really need this?” He pouted and stared at the offensive object. 

Pausing her hand, she huffed and whined before starting to use her fingers to rub her swollen nub. “Do we need to do this NOW Kou?! REALLY?” 

Enthralled once again by her movements, he threw the item down on the ground and crawled over the bed, placing a kiss on her lips before flipping her over and sinking his hard cock inside her already soaking wet cunt, eliciting a sweet moan from her lips and he kissed her shoulder gently. “Seems I need to remind YOU, whose pretty pussy this is, huh baby owl?”


	4. Texts with #1 Himbo [Text Messages]

Bokuto:  
Baby Owl 🤍

Y/N:  
Kou. I’m at work. 

Bokuto:  
But i MISSS YOUU. 

Y/N:  
You literally saw me three hours ago. 

Bokuto:  
I’m bored. 

Y/N:  
Isn’t Akaashi free today? I thought you guys were hanging out. 

Bokuto:   
He got called into WOOOOOOORK! 

Y/N:  
Baby. Listen, I love you- but I have to get to this meeting. Figure out something to do! 

Bokuto:  
FINE. 

_________________

Y/N:  
Babe. 

Bo:  
Yesss! 

Y/N:  
Did you grab those items from the store like I asked?! 

Bo:  
🙃  
No. 

Y/N:  
KOU!   
Ugh. Imma kill you. 

Bo:  
WHAT! I stopped by Akaashi’s on the way home!! 

Y/N:  
It’s fine. 

Bo:  
Sorry. 😅

______________

Bo:  
Baby! 

Y/N:  
Yes? 

Bo:   
I love you. 

Y/N:  
I love you. 

Y/N:  
What do you want? 

Bo:  
Nothing. 

Y/N:  
No. Kou, what did you do? 

Bo:  
Maybe I just wanted to say I love you? 

Y/N:  
Do I need to text Hajime? 

Bo:  
NO NO NO NO NO NO! 

Y/N:  
Are you OKAY?! 

Bo:  
ITS JUST A SPRAIN. 

Y/N:  
Istg! What did YOU DO!? 

Y/N:  
KOU! 

Y/N:  
I’m going to END YOU! 

______________


	5. Comfort

It was a rare occasion for her to be home late, glancing between the clock and the door, Bokuto was becoming worried as he paced in the living room. 

She hadnt answered her phone when he’d called, it had gone straight to voicemail every time and he thought maybe she had allowed it to die. Something that had happened before, but as he glanced down at his phone to see he had no new messages, he was becoming more worried. 

It was unlike his wife to be this radio silent.   
Something was off, he didn’t know what.   
But something was off. 

The sound of keys in the door caused him to pause his pacing and he grinned as she stepped through the door, her back turned and shoulders hunched as she closed the door behind her. 

“BABY!” He exclaimed, walking quickly towards her and nuzzling into her neck from behind. “I was so worried about you!” 

“Hi.” She said softly as he held her to his chest but at the the tone in her voice, his back straightened instantly. 

He KNEW something was wrong. 

Turning her around slowly, he took in her disheveled hair, ruined make up, ripped clothes and instantly felt a rage like any other raking in her appearance, using his thumbs to wipe away lone tears. “Baby. What happened to you?!” He asked, doing his best to keep his tone even. 

A loud sob escaped her lips as she threw herself into him, squeezing him tightly as much as she could. Giving her not even a second to think, he picked her up as her sobs continued to fall from her lips and making their way to the bedroom. He said whispered sweet words into her ear and sat gently with her on the bed. 

“It’s okay baby.” He said in a low soothing tone as he rubbed circles in her back, her tears and snot staining his shirt. “It’s okay. You’re home. Kou’s here baby owl. You’re with me.” 

After several long minutes, she sniffled and laid her head to the side, refusing to look up at him as she listened to his heart. “I decided to try a new way home from work today.” She started, a frown on her face as her fists remained gripped on his shirt. “And my phone died, because of course-“ she snorted and Bokuto kept his mouth shut. “-and I took a wrong turn. And I fell and ripped my clothes. And-“ 

A low breath left his lips and she glanced up at him and he gave her a soft smile. “I really thought I was going to have to murder someone.” He whispered, pulling her back to his chest. 

The low snort that left her lips filled him with joy, “I’d beat anyone’s ass and you know it.” 

A chortle left his lips and he kissed her head, “Keep going baby. Tell Papa Owl all about it.” 

Giggling, she sighed deeply. “It was a really rough day at work. I’m sorry I worried you.” 

Shaking his head in response, he gently grabbed her chin and placed a kiss on each of her cheeks before placing a deep kiss on her lips and smiling. “I’m just glad you’re home safe with me!” 

A giggle escaped her lips as he began to place kisses all over her face. “Kou! Stop it!” 

“NO WAY BABE!” He exclaimed, standing up and eliciting a surprise yelp from her lips. “Let’s get you cleaned up and then it’s TAKE OUT AND SNUGGLES! I’ve been waiting for you ALLLLL DAY!” 

Wiggling slightly in his embrace, she placed kisses on his cheeks and one on his forehead. “I love you!” 

A lopsided grin was on his face as he walked the two of them into the bathroom and he sat her down on the counter, bopping her nose he smiled over his shoulder. “What’s not to love?!”


	6. V a l e n t i n e s D a y ft Bokuto

It was the first Valentine’s Day she would be spending with Bokuto. They had been dating a little over eight months and Valentine’s Day was today! 

Bokuto had sent a series of text messages the day before; cute little owl puns about being his Valentine and it had caused her heart to melt at the sweetness he had displayed. 

Bokuto Koutarou was clingy and needy but she’d grown accustomed to his clingy nature and NEVER let it bother her at all; secretly, okay NOT secretly, she LOVED every second he was snuggled up with her. She missed him when he was gone away and she KNEW she should just move in with him, but something always stopped her until now. And she couldn’t WAIT to give him the news that she had finally made a decision about living together, THAT was her gift to him. 

Moving in with him. 

Sitting on the couch, she giggled as she filtered through the messages and smiled softly as she read through them. 

Bokuto:  
YOU ARE A HOOOOOOT   
LOVE YOU OWL-WAYS!   
I’LL ALWAYS OWL-YOU!   
WHO LOVES YOU? KOU LOVES YOU!   
Be my valentine!?!   
Move in wiTH ME PLEASE?! 

Letting a low whine escape her lips as she glanced down at the time; Kou was running a little bit late and she just wanted him to get here. Patience has never been a strong suit for her and now her leg was tapping with impatience but they’d agreed that he would come to her apartment. 

Shaking her head, she heard keys in the door and instantly, threw her phone down on the coffee table and jumped up to meet him in the hallway before his voice stopped her. “WAIT!! Baby! Don’t COME THIS WAY!” Came his loud booming voice as she heard the shuffle of bags and paused instantly. 

“What?!” She called back and she heard him let out a sigh. 

“Just stay THERE!” He returned, shuffling around bags and she giggled as he huffed and grumbled for a several moments. 

“Okay love. Should I close my eyes too!?” She asked in a teasing tone, crossing her arms as he poked his head around the corner, a giddy and huge smile on his face as he studied her for a quick second, his heart going DONKI DONKI as he looked at her up and down. 

She was dressed in a casual black T-shirt that hugged her curvy body in all the right places and a pair of his old Fukurodani sweats that hugged her hips just right and her hair was down and lose, the way he loved. 

“Sounds great to me! You’re so smart baby owl!” He praised, popping back out but he quickly he popped back in to compliment her again. “You look beautiful.” He said, disappearing again down the hallway. 

And she blushed in pride and let out a bark of laughter. “And you look handsome!” 

Her compliment was followed by a burst of laughter from down the hallway, “Close your eyes!” He yelled. “Oh and sit down on the couch!” 

“Kou!” She whined, she wanted a kiss more than anything. 

“JUST DO IT BABE!” He returned back swiftly, “I promise it’ll be worth it! And stop being NEEDY!” 

A low groan left her lips as she plopped down on the couch, a frown on her face as she closed her eyes, leaning against the back of the couch. “Okay! My eyes are CLOSED! I’d REALLY like to kiss my BOYFRIEND!” 

“DON’T OPEN YOUR EYES!” He cautioned, a warning in tone and she rolled her eyes, carefully carrying everything inside the living room, which was harder than it should have been; but when you’re a pro-volleyball player- you end up with mad skills and Bokuto had always had mad skills with balance. 

Huffing out a sigh, he carefully arranged everything on the table, grabbing her phone and tossing it next to her on the couch before grinning wickedly down at his prize- her and he pulled out his phone, to snap a photo of HIS woman before plopping down next to her. 

Anticipation sent a shiver down her spine as a calloused hand grabbed her chin and pulled her lips to his in a single kiss that she happily returned. “Okay! Open your eyes!” He said, gesturing towards the table and her eyes instantly welled with tears. 

There sat in the middle of the table, was a GIANT stuffed owl, surrounded by her favorite snacks and flowers of various shapes and colors and SIZES. Dropping her jaw, she grinned at her boyfriend and instantly jumped on his lap, straddling him and he hummed in happiness as his hands dug into her plush hips. “Kou!” She giggled, laying kiss upon upon kiss on his cheeks and he grinned. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day!” He said, grabbing her by the back of her head and pulling her in for another kiss, that she quickly returned before pulling away. 

“Hold on!” She said, slapping his chest and trying to get up. 

“NO!” He whined in protest, digging his fingers tighter to stop her from leaving his lap and pushing his head to the top of her chest, as if he was meant to be there. 

“HOLD ON!” She replied with a loud burst of laughter, using all her strength she pushed him back. “I have to get YOUR gift.” 

He perked up and huffed as he released her in regret but he enjoyed watching her as her walk across the room and brought him a small envelope, she didn’t make a move to sit back down as she handed it to him. 

Cocking his head to the side, he slowly opened it and watched as a key dropped into his hand, surprise coloring his face. “Babe, it’s a key.” 

She waited a few seconds before a wide smile appeared on her face and she threw herself next to him on the couch and laid a hand on his thigh. “I have made a decision- about moving in with you.” 

Glancing between her hand on his thigh and the key in his hand, a frown was on his face before realization slammed into him like a brick wall. “YOU MEAN IT!?” He exclaimed, tossing the key on the table and turning his whole body towards her- happiness radiating off his body. “You’re going to MOVE IN WITH ME?!” 

A nod was all she had time to give before he was pushing her down on the couch with an “oooof!” and kissing her deeply, both hands on her cheeks and biting into her bottom lip that caused a groan to escape into his mouth. 

A chorus of “i love you’s” poured from his lips as he continued to plant kisses everywhere he could on bare skin, causing small hickey’s that he clearly didn’t care about. 

Pausing only slightly when a giggle escaped and she stared up at him, squishing his cheeks between her hands. “You’re THE best, just so you know.” She said, placing a small kiss on his nose. “Thank you.” 

He kissed her hand before moving his hand down to her waist again and squeezing, “No, you’re the best” he returned, before lowering his tone and biting her ear, it caused a small moan to leave her mouth and it spurred him on. “And I can think of another way to spend our time.” 

Grinning against his neck, she drug her teeth against his neck, causing him to let a low moan out against her neck and knew she’d never love anyone near as much as she loved him.


	7. *NSFW* Short Skirts Make Bokuto Go “YESS!”

MSBY Wing Spiker Bokuto could be described as a lot of things. Quiet never being one of them. He always had something to say or always was making ruckus, his bravado voice echoing across the tiny apartment he shared with his beloved wife. 

It was a rare moment for him to be able to sneak up on her and surprise her, and today- he was in for his own surprise as he had come home early to find her bent over searching for something under the sink in their kitchen. 

What she was looking for didn’t matter, because he honestly didn’t care- but what she was WEARING did matter; it was a tiny black pencil skirt he had warned her about on more than one occasion. She didn’t wear it often, normally when she had an important meeting and he grinned wickedly at the thoughts swirling inside his head. But it held her hips just right and hugged her in the right places that drove up his blood pressure and rushed it all to his dick. 

He had warned her, so she had it coming and when he had brought it up the last time- she had giggled and said “Kou, I’m always home first. You’ll never catch me in it anyway.” And blew it off. 

So when he gotten home earlier than usual and came upon the DELICIOUS surprise of his wife displayed JUST so, he could hardly be blamed for his actions. 

He HAD warned her. 

To be honest, I hadn’t even heard him come in, I was minding my own damn business when I felt two large hands grab my hips and yank me backwards, a yelp escaping my lips as I attempted tried to wiggle away and stand up, my head still under the sink. 

A familiar chuckle sounded and I rolled my eyes, trying to kick my legs back- but all that happened was two large hands spreading and squeezing my thighs forcefully. I could feel the heat from his hands and I sighed heavily, “Kou.” I said lowly, my head still under the sink. “What exactly do you think you are doing?”

“I think we’ve talked about the short skirt situation before,” he commented, his hand sliding up to stroke the spot between my legs and I let out a low moan at the feel of his fingers ghosting along. “That’s my girl.” Bokuto said in a low tone, hooking one finger under my panties to bypass the fabric. 

Another moan left my lips and I wiggled my ass, which was followed by a firm snack that caused me to let out a low whine, “Hey! Lemme go Kou!” 

“Nope.” He said, sticking another finger inside me, scissoring my insides and I moaned loudly. “I warned you baby. I didn’t expect to come home and find you like this, but I. don’t. hate. it.” He spoke each word with a thrust of his fingers and I couldn’t help but dig my fingers into the wood beneath the sink. 

It didn’t long before I heard him use his free hand to unbuckle his pants and the other continued to thrust into me, prep was always needed with Kou and the thought of being filled with his dick had me pushing back against his fingers in swift motions. “Yes, that’s my baby girl. Fuck your self on my fingers” He moaned as he pulled his member out, ready to bury it deep inside his wives cunt. 

I let out a string of moans as his fingers curled inside of me, biting into that special spot that caused a whine to escape from my lips. He chuckled and pulled them out, causing a whine from my throat, “Always so fucking needy for my dick huh baby?” He joked, before slamming his hard and throbbing cock inside me. “Fuck, you’re always so tight and squeeze me so fucking well!” 

He waited for me to adjust before a firm slap sounded to the back of my thigh, “Stop moving you silly whore.” as I tried to push him into motion, his hands pushed my skirt up over my hips and he moaned at the sight of my ass in the air, enjoying the part where we were connected and I let out a whimper, I wanted him to move. Within a second he had pulled out and slammed back into me, upping his pace of pumping into me. “Come on baby, let me hear you. Let those moans out so everyone can know how good your man fucks his girl.” 

Under the sink I was digging my nails into the wood and moaning, I couldn’t help it. Sex with Kou was always an adventure and this? well, it was new and I didn’t HATE it, I loved when we had sex on the random; and the way he filled me right up- always left me begging for more. 

I felt his heavy chest on my back as he paused his thrusts and I let out a squeal in protest, but his fingers dug into my hips; reminding me to remain still. “Remember that conversation we had?” And in my moment of being pounded, I had no idea what the hell he was talking about so I shook my head “I’m going to fuck a baby into you.” 

“What!” I exclaimed as I felt him twitch inside me and I clenched down at the thought. 

“Take all my cum baby.” He thrusted several more times, landing a firm slap on my ass and squeezing my hips as he came inside me and I moaned as i felt him fill me up and I came just as hard. 

After pulling himself out, he adjusted my skirt and underwear back over my ass, “I can’t have any chance of it leaking out babe.” I heard him say before he standing up to put himself away. 

Taking a few seconds, I slowly stood up to turn around to face him and he was puffed out and full of pride at our exchange. 

“You’re too much sometimes.” I muttered with a head shake, placing a kiss on his cheek. “I’m going to clean up.” 

He landed another smack on my ass, I yelped - still sensitive from the other ones and I rubbed the area as he winked. “I did warn you about the skirts, THAT one particularly.” 

Rolling my eyes I threw him a peace sign and walked away, thinking maybe i should wear them more often.


	8. Kuroo Plays Matchmaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk, I just have this headcanon that Kuroo would be the best wingman

“Kuroo. No. I can’t do this. I can’t do this!” I protested, stopping in my tracks as we approached the mall; Kuroo grabbed my arm and tugged; but I dug my heels in and he yanked harder, causing me to fumble and pull me along. 

Stupid strong volleyball player. 

“Come on, yes you can. It’s not the end of the world. Come on Y/N!” He encouraged, stopping only when I grabbed a light pole with my free hand. Shooting me a look as he released my wrist, hands on his hips. 

“NO! I changed my mind. I don’t WANT to do this.” I moaned in protest, not releasing the pole, shooting Kuroo a glare. “Also, stop standing like that! You look like a pregnant woman!” 

Running two hands through his already messy hair, he grabbed my waist and yanked me off the pole before setting me down in front of him; “I’ll drag you Y/N and you KNOW I’ll do it.” 

Huffing, I crossed my arms and pulled away, headed towards our destination. “You’re so bossy!” 

“No.” He replied, shaking his finger as he caught up to me and elbowed my arm. “I’m encouraging. Now come ON, we are gonna be LATE!” 

Clenching my fists, I glared over at him and bit my lip. “I knew I should’ve asked Kenma to come with me.” 

A snort left his lips. “Good luck getting him out of that streaming he’s been obsessed with lately. He would let you chicken out!” 

“That’s THE POINT! I was only HALF joking when I mentioned us meeting up with your little friend!” 

A loud gawf left Kuroo’s mouth as I said “little friend” and he shook his head in response. “Well, you called me. You can do this, he’s a really cool guy. I wouldn’t introduce you otherwise.” 

Stopping again, I ran a hand through my hair and it took Kuroo a few minutes before he stopped and stared at me. “What if he says no? Or what if he thinks I’m a WEIRDO?!” 

Taking steps backwards, he shook his head and put both hands on my shoulders, doing his best to steady me. “Trust me. He won’t. And you’re not a weirdo.” He said, a glare on his face. “So stop saying that.” 

Placing my arms around his forearms, I rose an eyebrow and sighed. “Just because you’re a NERD, doesn’t mean I can’t be a weirdo!” 

Flicking my nose, he grabbed my wrist and yanked me forward much to my annoyance, I thought the urge to slap him, “Now stop stalling, we are going to be late. Anyone telling you NO, just makes no sense to me” he replied, keeping a firm hold on my wrist to stop me from stopping again. 

“Kuroo!” I whined, attempting to stop but his grip remained firm. “Nope. Changed my mind. I CANT. I can’t do this!” 

A low groan left Kuroo’s mouth as I yanked my wrist from his hand and now pure annoyance was clearly written across his face. “Y/N. Stop. He’s harmless. He’s really a cool guy and I think you’ll like him!” 

We had nearly reached the mall and I could see the doors, but I wasn’t willing to keep going at this point. Standing toe to toe with one of my BEST friends, I shot him a look with my arms crossed on my chest. “He is NOT harmless. He could strangle me with his arm muscles and those THIGHS!? Kuroo! I”ll never forget about the time he took his shirt off at that training camp, that you AND Yamamoto BEGGED me to help at and his shoulders FLEXED— that is NOT a harmless man!” 

A look of disgust appeared on Kuroo’s face and I fought the urge to let out a bark of laughter at it. “I didn’t need that visual, thanks. Come on, maybe he thinks you’re cute too!” 

There was a moment of sadness that entered my soul, a moment of doubt and it must have appeared on my face. “No way someone as cool as Bokuto Koutarou think someone like ME is cute.” 

I’m sure we looked like idiots arguing outside this mall, and everyone was passing by us but, I needed this stubborn rooster to LISTEN to me but by the look he was giving, it let me know pretty quickly that he was having none of my shit. “Someone like you? Do I detect a sense of self DOUBT THERE Y/N?!” 

Holding my pointer finger and thumb half an inch apart, I glanced at him. “Maybe a smidge? You’re a boy! You wouldn’t understand...” 

Throwing up his hand in surrender and waving them, Kuroo shook his head. “Hey, no double standard here- men struggle with insecurities too!” 

Surprise must have danced across my face because Kuroo sent me his signature smirk before I replied “Really?” 

“Uh. Duh, we are people capable of human emotion and feelings.” 

“You? Are? Capable? Of ? Feelings? Emotions?” I asked, pausing between every word snd he made a face at every pause, clearly insulted. 

Glancing behind me, he grinned wickedly and every hair on my body stood on end. “I’m going to ignore that— oh look there he is! BOKUTO!” He shouted, waving his arm back and forth, gaining his attention. 

My body tensed up and my eyes widened as I shot him the dirtiest look I’d ever managed in my life, which only spurred his annoying smirk. “Ihateyousomuchkuroo!” I seethed and he gave me a closed eye response. 

“Hey Kuroo! And Kuroo’s friend!” Came the loud voice, as I was spun around and presented like a prize, Kuroo standing behind me with his hands on my shoulders. 

“Bokuto! This is Y/N, the cutie I was telling you about. Y/N this is Bokuto!” 

“Kuroo!!” I whined in protest, shaking his hands off my shoulders, “We have met before!” 

Bokuto grinned down at me and I felt myself melt into a puddle, momentarily forgetting about the tall ass captain behind me. “I knew that you looked familiar! The training camp right?! You walked in on me changing!” 

Covering my face in embarrassment as both boys had a laugh at my expense, I groaned. “I was hoping you’d had forgotten about that!” 

Chuckling, Bo winked at me before biting his lip and smiling. “Forget that a pretty girl saw me half naked?! NO WAY! I only regret I didn’t get your number sooner!” 

Flushing as red as a Nekoma jersey spread across my face and I heard Kuroo let out his hyena laugh from behind me, I spun around and slapped his arm, which only spurred him on to laugh more before Bokuto cleared his throat and he gestured towards the mall, “Come on, they have a wicked cool arcade here! Kuroo, you coming dude?” 

Glancing his way one more time, Kuroo shook his head before shooting me a small frown. “Naw, not this time bro. You and Y/N have a good time though! But beware, she cheats at games.” He warned and I shot him a dirty look, that screamed I’d be killing him later. “Kenma texted askin me to come help with his stream, something about my “nerd powers” or something.” 

This was NOT part of our deal. 

Stomping my foot, I shushed him before turning to Bokuto who had the most amused look on his face. “I don’t cheat!” 

“Guess you’ll have to prove those skills then huh?” He said, holding out his hand and with a giddy grin, I took it and began chatting with him animatedly as we walked towards the entrance.

Kuroo watched us go and snickered before patting himself on the back and turning around to go home. “Good job buddy”


	9. College AU

Opening up the bags of chips to pour into bowls, I shot my roommate a cross look, no playful demeanor evident on my face or in body language. “Hajime- on God. If he shows up, I’m going to be coming for you first.” 

Letting out a snort, he rolled his eyes in response as he nudged my shoulder before he walked around the table to put down the bottles of drinks he held. “He’s not supposed to be. He said he had to fly back to Brazil for that meeting with his new team.” 

Shaking the bag empty before tossing it in the nearby trash can, I let out an annoyed sigh, hands on my hips. “Him going to Brazil was the best decision he’s ever made. But, I feel like I’m dodging a bullet every time.” 

A frown appeared on Iwaizumi’s face as he rearranged the bottles of soda before pointing his index finger in my direction, “I’d never put you in that situation. You guys had a rough break up.” 

Letting a small chill flutter up my spine, I shrugged in response and frowned, arms crossed. “Yeah. Fan girls and volleyball, I couldn’t compete.” 

A snort left Iwaizumi’s lips and I glanced up at him, his face soft as he stared at me with a frown. “Hey, don’t do that. He’s always been a dick. I warned you before you started dating him.” 

Waving my hands in surrender, I shook my head before stretching my arms high in the air, “Yeah yeah, it’s only been a few months, I’m good. I just... I don’t wanna see him right now.” 

Nodding in response, he let out his own sigh. “Understood. But hey, Bokuto’s coming though right?” He questioned, walking around the table and taking a final glance over everything.

Shooting him a grin, I finished with a final adjustment of the bowls before taking a step back to study the table. “Uh. Duh. As if Kou would miss a chance to party!” 

Throwing an arm around my shoulder, he grinned down at me for the first time all afternoon. “Thanks for helping me with this.” 

Snugging into him, I wrapped my arm around his waist and stared up at him. “What are friends for? Besides, it’s YOUR welcome home party! I’m so glad you’re back!” 

Giving me a firm squeeze, he stepped back and groaned as he looked down at his watch. “Come on, let’s get ready before your wild crew shows up.” 

“MY WILD CREW?! Those are YOUR friends too!!” 

“Yeah yeah. Come on you gremlin.” 

“HAJIME!!! YOU AGREED TO STOP CALLING THAT.”

“Well, I lied. You need more time to get ready. To put on your face.” 

“You’re so mean to me!!” 

“Yeah, but I’m glad you’re my roommate.” 

“Yeah. I missed you too Godzilla.” 

•••

A few hours later the party was in full swing, various members of the crew from neighboring schools had shown up. 

Tetsu and Kenma were engaged in a discussion about their newest venture together, I had stopped by only for a second to pluck Kenma’s PSP from his pocket; much to his displeasure but after promising to return it to him- he chilled out and returned to his investment conversation. 

Hinata was over there talking about how school was going and his future plans to travel with Kageyama, who I was shocked had shown up. 

Omi and Atsumu were both currently arguing about the best way to spike a ball across the court and after throwing several flirty comments on the side I walked away from the yellow haired twin with a glare. 

I walked away to see Osamu and Suna standing around talking with Iwaizumi about who knows what when I felt a beefy arm find its way across my shoulder. 

Shooting a grin up at the taller male with gray and black hair; I rubbed my head on his shoulder and he smiled down sweetly. “Hey I’m gonna go grab a drink, want anything?” 

Giggling, I held out my cup and he took it from me as I shot him a closed eye grin. “Thanks Kou! Surprise me!” 

“Don’t I always?” He asked, shooting me a huge wink as he pulled his arm away and started walking away, blowing a kiss my way. 

“You’re such a flirt!” I called after him, a huge grin on my face as I watched him walk away. 

Watching Bokuto walk away had always been a fun activity, those shoulders and his ass. I could never get enough of it. You could almost say I had a HUGE crush on the beefy volleyball player, but after dating Tooru Oikawa- I’d sworn off dating for QUITE awhile. 

I just wasn’t ready. 

Shaking my head, my eyes caught sight of a familiar set of brown hair and brown eyes with a sweet smile and in a panic I grabbed my phone and turned away. 

Y/N:  
HAJIME!   
imma murder Y O U. 

Hajime:  
He told me he wasn’t coming

Y/N:  
Okay well he’s HERE and he has that SMILE!   
AH FUCK HES COMING OVER HERE!   
HELP ME. 

I felt him before I saw him, taking a deep breath as his familiar cologne filled my nostrils and I sighed, stuffing my phone into my back pocket as I turned around to face him for the first time in months. 

“Well hello there Y/N~” he said, crossing his arms as he smiled down at me, as if nothing between us had changed. 

As if he hadn’t broken my heart just months ago by moving to Brazil to play volleyball. 

“Oikawa! Hi! How are you? It’s been awhile!” I exclaimed, forcing a smile on my face, praying that Hajime or Kou returned quickly to help me out of this situation. 

A frown was on his face when I called him Oikawa, but there was nothing to be done about that anymore. We weren’t dating, we hadn’t even spoken in MONTHS. Not since he had dropped me like a hot potato months ago, walking away from our relationship as if it meant nothing. 

Iwaizumi and I had become friends first before he had introduced me to his best friend, and of course I’d fallen for the pretty male very quickly. He was charming and charismatic. Who wouldn’t have fallen for him? I’d fallen so hard that I couldn’t see past his self absorbed personality and Iwaizumi HAD warned me when Oikawa had asked me out. 

Bless him. He tried to save me but I was already too far gone. 

The frown was quickly replaced by a large grin as he leaned against the wall, arms crossed as he stood next to me. “How have you been?” He asked casually and I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, trying to quell the anxiety that was building inside me as he stood so close. 

“I’ve been good. Schools been great. Hajime being back has been fun! He’s been a great roommate. How’s Brazil?” I gushed, trying to keep the forced smile on my face. I HATED that he still almost gave me butterflies. Our break up had been full of broken plates and screams as he had packed up and left our shared apartment, leaving just a few days later as he had dropped the bomb about being signed to a new team, ending our relationship without any regards to how I felt.

Hajime had been there.   
Bokuto has been there. 

And thanks to them, I’d moved on, barely but here we were. 

And when Hajime had left for America for six months, Bokuto had been there for me and we’d grown closer than ever. 

I thought I heard his boisterous voice, so I popped my head towards the sound and frowned when I didn’t see him coming around the corner. 

Clearing his throat, I turned back around, cocking my head to the side as his eyes stared down at me- a look I well knew and it made my stomach turn but with a shake of his head it was gone as he showed me his pearly white teeth as he responded in excitement. “I’ve been great! The volleyball team has been so much fun and; Brazil! BRAZIL has been E P I C! You’d LOVE Brazil!” 

Nodding along with him, I crossed my arms and smiled up at him. “Yeah wow. I’m so glad to hear it!” 

Uncrossing his arms, he leaned over me, scooting in closer than I felt comfortable with, but he seemed not to care as he lowered his tone. “So... Y/N... are you seeing anyone? You’re looking VERY pretty tonight.” 

Flushing instantly red from head to toe, my eyes widened not only in AUDACITY but; HOW DARE HE. “Flattery?! Really? And actually- I ...” I started but instantly was interrupted by the sound of a familiar voice that soothed my soul as a familiar arm was slung over my shoulder. 

“Hey beautiful.” Came Kou’s voice in my ear as I felt his presence, I wrapped my arm around his waist and let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding, as he handed me my drink. “Here’s your drink babe.” 

“Kou!” I cooed, giving his waist a squeeze and taking a sip from my cup. 

Glancing up, I saw the annoyance flash on Oikawa’s face as he took a step back and as quickly as it was there, it was gone and replaced with his fake smile that he reserved for his fan club and PR events. 

“Hello Bokuto.” He greeted and Bokuto gave him the once over as he gave my shoulder a squeeze in comfort, reminding me he was there for me. 

“Hey Oikawa,” came the ever intense voice from him. “What were the two of you talking about?” He asked, slowly studying my face and his eyes brows furrowed when he noticed how red my face was. 

Bokuto had moments when he got riled up and drunk Bokuto could be really intense and scary. I could FEEL his temper building, I could tell in his very demeanor that he was starting to lose his patience, very quickly. He already had his own separate feelings about Oikawa, thanks to the break up, so to stop the fight brewing; I turned my full body in front of him and held my hands on his chest. “We were just catching up! I’m okay!” 

Bokuto’s eyes were deep on mine when the snark fell from Oikawa’s mouth, I visibly flinched. “Well...considering she was my girl first, we were just catching up.” 

The look that crossed Bokuto’s face had me waving my hands and spinning around to stand toe to toe with the setter. “Alright— I’mma stop YOU- right there!” I exclaimed, but neither of them listened to me as I tried to block my friend from beating the shit out of Oikawa. 

Where the FUCK was Iwaizumi?! 

No one listened as Bokuto bumped into my back and I dug my heels into the hardwood floor, knowing if he wanted to, he could barrel past me and knock Oikawa out. 

“You’re the dumb ass that let her go!” Snarled Bo, pointing his finger at Oikawa, who kept his cocky smile as he glanced from my face to Bokuto’s and rolled his eyes. 

“And so you’re content with my sloppy seconds?!” 

My jaw dropped and I clenched my fists, I was about 30 seconds away from letting Oikawa get his ASS handed to him when Bokuto grabbed me and pushed me to the side. “Hey! You don’t talk about her like that!” He growled, his fists clenched and I grabbed his arm. 

“Kou! He’s not worth it!” I yelled, trying to defuse the situation, knowing that once Bo started a fight, he finished it and he wouldn’t be finished until Oikawa was a bloody pulp. 

A loud chortle left Oikawa’s lips as he shook his head, the ugliest look on his face. “Do you really think— OW!! Wtf Iwa~!” 

I glared over his shoulder as Iwaizumi FINALLY appeared with a wild and angry look on his face, “You’re not even supposed to BE here Shittykawa, sorry guys. Let’s go you idiot!” 

It took all of five minutes for Bokuto’s mood to change once Iwaizumi had removed Oikawa, as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me outside. “Come with me!” He exclaimed and I just shook my head and downed the rest of my drink. 

Once we were outside, Bokuto gestures towards the chairs we’d placed outside and I sighed in relief as I sat down.

“Thanks for that Kou.” I said with a grin as he settled into his chair as I put my feet in his lap. “You didn’t have to do that for me.” 

Shaking his head, he laid his hand on my foot and grinned over at me. “Yeah I actually did, I’m kinda in love with you.” 

Hands clenching the sides of the chair, I shook my head and coughed. “What?!” 

A sly grin lit up his handsome face as he repeated his phrase. “I said, I’m kinda in love with you.” 

Trying to pull my feet off his lap, he frowned as he put them back and squeezed them. “Stop that.” 

Adjusting in my chair, I crossed my arms in annoyance. “Since when?!” 

Rubbing his nose, he sighed. “Since I met you.” 

“Kou!” I whined, “We’ve known each other for over two years now!” 

“And YOU were dating Oikawa! Which, shitty choice by the way Y/N.” 

“Yeah. Don’t remind me.” 

“I won’t; but yeah.” 

“So you’ve loved me for two years?” 

“You make it sound dumb!” 

“It’s not DUMB! Why have you never made a MOVE!” 

“Why didn’t you?!” 

“Hey! This is YOUR confession!” 

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed you checking me out!”

“I’m sorry, are you BLIND!? Have YOU SEEN YOURSELF!?” 

“Hehehehe. I AM pretty attractive huh?” 

“Hey Kou?” 

“Yeah?” 

“.... I think we should kiss.” 

Quicker than I’ve ever seen him move, I was standing up right and he had his hand on my chin pulling me towards his lips. “Best idea I’ve heard all night.”


End file.
